Wizards' Pact
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Harry and Ron make a pact. HarryXRon slash warning.


Disclaimer: I don't own, so there really is not reason to sue.

eNJOY!

* * *

It had been a busy day, most of it was spent running around completing the last of the preparations for the wedding tomorrow. By the time everything was set it was so dark that Harry could see nothing more than a few yards in front of him. After a warm shower and a hearty meal of stew there was just enough energy left in Harry to go upstairs to his and Ron's shared room and fall into bed, but sleep continued to elude him. For three hours Harry had lay on his back staring up at the orange Cannons poster. As the Cannons keeper flew by he smiled and waved; Harry returned the smile dully.

"Hey Ron, you still awake?"

"No," Ron groaned, turning over on his bed.

"Oh." Harry replied dumbly. There was a long pause then Harry heard the sound of Ron shifting on his bed.

"What's on your mind?" He asked sleepily.

Harry didn't answer him right away. "Harry?"

"It's nothing I just wanted to know if you were asleep or not."

"Oh, all right then. Night Harry"

"Night Ron."

The boys fell into a soft silence, after a few moments, in which Harry unconsciously held his breath, he heard Ron shift on his bed again and wondered if the older boy had finally fallen asleep. Not that Harry could blame him, out of all of them; it was Ron who had worked the hardest in completing the preparations. He even went so far as to assist others with their work when he finished with his own chores.

He blushed as a memory came back to him. He had been put in charge of dressing the part of the yard that had been designated for the reception. While he was pinning up a banner in the dance floor, one of the banners fastenings had come undone, and as he climbed small step ladder he tripped and fell backwards.

It was pure luck that Ron had just been passing by after having de-gnomed the garden for the third time. He had barely time to realize what was happening before Ron had Harry in his arms.

"Easy there mate," Ron said, grinning.

"Ah, right. Thanks," Harry had replied shakily.

"Welcome." Ron had answered, as he released Harry.

At the time he had marveled at the ease and strength in which Ron had caught him, but now he remembered how soft and warm Ron's arms had been.

"Are you cold?" Ron asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"No." Harry said quickly. It wasn't the cold that had Harry's blood going but he didn't think Ron would be interested to know that he was yearning for Ron to wrap his body around his own in a secure embrace.

Ignoring Harry's reply completely Ron stood up and walked over to Harry's bed "Sit up," He commanded. There was something in Ron's voice that made Harry obey without comment, allowing Ron to sit next to him, draping them both with his blanket. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." Harry sighed.

"I knew it, you're such a bad liar Harry. I knew you were cold, I could see the goose flesh forming on your arms."

"Thanks." Harry said, grudgingly.

"Hey, being a bad liar can be a good thing, it forces you to be honest." Ron reasoned. Harry could feel Ron's body shake as he chuckled. Harry was only able to murmur his agreement.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, both utterly content in the other's heat and company. After a while Harry found himself growing sleepy. He couldn't believe it, breathing in the heady scent that was Ron was actually putting him to sleep! Quickly, he racked his brain to think of something to say to stay awake.

"Do you think we'll have to dance?"

"What?" Ron sighed.

"At the reception tomorrow, do you think we'll have to dance?"

"I don't know, probably."

"I don't want to dance. Got enough of that at the Yule Ball." Harry said more to himself than to Ron.

"Shame that, I'm sure Ginny's looking forward to you taking around the floor a few times."

"Yeah, well no offense to her or anything, but I'd rather eat bucket of full of Bernie Bott's bogey flavored beans than go through that again."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll protect you." Ron said jokingly.

"Really?"

He felt Ron stiffen. "You really don't like to dance do you?" Ron said softly.

"No, well not the waltz anyway." He admitted quietly.

They fell into silence again, then Ron lowered his arm from Harry's shoulder, Harry immediately missed the redhead's touch. "I can't believe that was three years ago. So much has happened since then… " Ron let his thought unfinished. Using what little moonlight that filtered into the room Harry groped for Ron's free hand. When he found it he held it in his own and gave it a small squeeze. Ron smiled and stroked the top of Harry's hand with his thumb to let him know that he was okay. "Let's make a pact, wizard to wizard; one will save the other whenever anyone tries to get him to dance."

Harry blinked. "You don't want to dance either?" Harry asked, pulling away from Ron. "What about Hermione, don't you want to have a go with her?"

"Not really one for waltzing, not since I was forced to do it with McGongall…" Ron shrugged. Harry giggled silently.

"Harry, I am serious."

"Right, sorry. I agree to the pact." Harry said ceremoniously.

"Good." Ron said, pulling Harry closer to him. "It's settled then, no one will dance with us."

Harry was about to question what he meant when Ron lifted Harry's chin and kissed him softly. "But, if you do want to dance, you'll only dance with me, right?" He asked, blushing uncertainly.

Harry looked at Ron, a grin on his face. "As long as it's not the waltz."


End file.
